greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Australia
|Selection process = Internal and National selection |Appearances = 14 (11 finals) |Debut = #1 | Best result = 1st (#10) | Worst result = 21st (SF) (#7) |Rank = |HoD = Panos Avg }} Australia ''debuted in the first edition of GreatVision Song Contest. Australia's Results GVSC (Editions: 1-14) '''Edition 1' Australia's first entry was "Hurt Anymore" by the talented artists, Samantha Jade and Cyrus. Australia won the Semi Final with 271 points and ended up in 4th Place in the grand final with 274 points. Edition 2 Australia's second entry was "Ghost" by Ellie Drennan. Australia was a member of the Big 6 after coming 4th in the edition before. She finished 21st place with 137 points. Edition 3 Australia's third entry was "Never Be The Same" by Eurovision 2018 singer, Jessica Mauboy. Although having an amazing song, she failed to qualify coming 12th with 139 points. This was Australia's first non-qualification. Edition 4 Australia was not happy with the result of Edition 3, so they chose someone who would bring them back to the finals. This singer was the amazing Delta Goodrem and she brought them back to the final coming 12th in the Grand final with 229 points, 3rd in the Semi Final with 174 points. Edition 5 Australia was happy with the result of the 4th edition. They chose another heavyweight artist who could give Australia a high placing yet again. This was the amazing Dami Im with the song "Fighting for Love." This song was extremely popular with the Eurovision fans but sadly failed to qualify coming 12th with 125. This was the started of a three edition non-qualification streak. Edition 6 Australia was disappointed with the result in the 5th Edition and wanted to return to the final. They chose the song, Crazy by the awesome Ricki Lee. The song flopped unexpectedly coming 18th with 76 points. Edition 7 Australia was very disappointed with that result and needed to break that non-qualification streak. They chose the well known band PNAU with the song "Chameleon." They failed to qualify and gave Australia the worst result, coming second last (21st) with 60 points. Edition 8 Australia was furious with the results of the last three editions, so they send an amazing song to get back into the final. They sent Illy and Vera Blue with the song, "Papercuts" They finally broke the streak and qualified to the final coming 2nd in the Semi-Final and 14th Place in the Grand Final. This was the start of the Golden Years. Edition 9 Australia was so happy coming back to the final and they needed to do that again. Australia sent the International star, Troye Sivan with the song, "My My My." He qualified to the final coming 5th in the semi-final and overall coming 10th in the Grand Final. But the next edition was the best edition of all. Edition 10 (WINNING EDITION) Australia was very pleased with a top 10 finish the edition before. So they decided to bring back one of the best artists of Australia to wow the competition, Delta Goodrem, And she definitely did. She sang her song, "Wings" and came first in the Semi-Final with 200 points. Australia also won the competition in a landslide beating Italy by 60 points with a final score of 358 points. She was the winner of the 10th Edition and the next edition was held in Sydney, Australia. Edition 11 Australia was over the moon with the win the edition before and the edition was held in Sydney. They chose the most popular Australian artist known internationally. The one the only Sia. She alongside David Guetta sang the song, "Flames" and came 14th in the Grand Final with 164 points. Edition 12 Australia wanted to keep the good results coming and to keep their qualification streak of 4 and increasing it to 5 with the next artist and song. The singer was Bonnie Anderson with the song, "The Ones I Love." She qualified to the final just coming 10th with 129 points and in the final placed 20th with 152 points. Edition 13 Australia is on a role and have qualified 5 times in a row and being in the top 20. Now Australia wanted to repeat that again. So the band 5 Seconds Of Summer were chosen to represent Australia with the song, "Youngbloods." They came 8th in the Semi Final with 129 and overall came 17th in the Grand Final with 190 points. Australia has now a qualification streak of 6. Edition 14 Australia is consistenly doing well so they want to make it a qualification streak of 7. So they chose the a dance banger called "Fire." This was sung by Peking Duk and Sarah Aarons." It qualified to the final coming 3rd with 203 points in the semi-final increasing Australia's qualification streak of 7. Australia surprised in the grandfinal coming 2nd Place with 278 points behind the eventual winner South Korea. Australia is becoming a powerhouse in the competition. Edition 15 Australia has been a powerhouse in the competition and as apart of the Big 6 after coming 2nd in the last edition, they want to stay in the top 6. So they chose the artists Martin Garrix and a returning artist, Troye Sivan. They will be singing the song, "There For You." Contestants 'Table key' : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final or disqualified : Last place : Did not compete